Question: The line $y = b-x$ with $0 < b < 4$ intersects the $y$-axis at $P$ and the line $x=4$ at $S$. If the ratio of the area of triangle $QRS$ to the area of triangle $QOP$ is 9:25, what is the value of $b$? Express the answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.

[asy]
draw((0,-3)--(0,5.5),Arrows);
draw((4,-3.5)--(4,5),Arrows);

draw((-2,0)--(6,0),Arrows);

draw((-2,4.5)--(6,-3.5),Arrows);

dot((0,0));
dot((2.5,0));
dot((4,0));
dot((4,-1.5));
dot((0,2.5));

label("O",(0,0),SW);
label("P",(0,2.5),NE);
label("Q",(2.5,0),NE);
label("R",(4,0),NE);
label("S",(4,-1.5),SW);

label("$y$-axis",(0,5.5),N);
label("$x=4$",(4,5),N);
label("$x$-axis",(6,0),E);
label("$y=b-x$",(6,-3.5),SE);
[/asy]
Explanation: The line $y=b-x$ intersects the $x$-axis at the point where $0 = b-x$, or $x=b$.  So, we seek the $x$-coordinate of point $Q$.

Since the $y$-axis is parallel to the line $x = 4$, we see that $\angle QSR = \angle QPO$.  Also $QOP = QRS = 90$.  Thus $\triangle QOP \sim \triangle QRS$, so $\frac{[QRS]}{[QOP]} =\left(\frac{QR}{QO}\right)^2$, which means we have $\left(\frac{QR}{QO}\right)^2=\frac{9}{25}$, so $\frac{QR}{QO} = \frac35$.  Since $QR + QO= 4$, we have $\frac35QO + QO = 4$, and $QO =4\cdot \frac58 = \frac52$.  Therefore, the $x$-coordinate of $Q$ is $\frac52 = \boxed{2.5}$.